


Cyclops Eye

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Ben Solo, Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), Crack, F/M, Gross, Monsterfucking, initial rey/kaydel and ben/mitaka with reylo endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rey and Ben are two lonely people who have been cursed with unfortunate anatomy. What happens when they swipe right on each other? Can they finally find love together?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	Cyclops Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonelyLavenderBones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLavenderBones/gifts), [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts), [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts).



> This is really gross. There's a spoiler in the end notes if you want, but I promise there's no untagged common triggers.
> 
> Also, there is some initial Rey/Kaydel and Ben/Mitaka; skip over the first two sections if you don't want to read that.

Rey’s friends all complained about how difficult dating was, despite the wealth of dating apps available these days. She had to agree, but she had an extra complication that her friends did not:

She was cursed with a cyclops eye where her vagina was supposed to be.

Her body had always been this way. It wasn’t until her middle school health class that she realized that she was unusual. It was the one time she was grateful for the way the foster care system shunted her around between homes and school districts, because asking if she would still get her period even though she had a giant eye in place of a vagina had earned her the nickname “the weird eye vagina girl.”

The only upside of the whole thing was that she never had to deal with a monthly period, which was sort of nice. The whole cramps thing sounded terrible.

But now she was a lonely, 22-year-old virgin, and she was desperately seeking the one partner who was willing to work around her deformity.

She’d finally made it to the third date with Kaydel, a cute blonde woman around Rey’s age. The two of them got along pretty well, and Rey was starting to feel like this might work out. She was still capable of having sex—even though she didn’t have a functioning vagina, she had a functioning clitoris—but the whole eye thing tended to freak people out.

“Do you want to come in for a drink?” Kaydel asked as she and Rey approached her apartment. “It’s cold out. You should warm up before heading back to your place.”

Rey was not naive enough to misinterpret the invitation. “I’d love to.”

Half an hour later, the two of them were on Kaydel’s couch, making out like a couple of teenagers. Kaydel’s dress was on the floor, along with Rey’s shirt and bra. “I really like you, Rey,” Kaydel murmured between kisses.

“I really like you, too.” Rey could feel herself growing damp between her legs, a sure sign that she was ready for more.

“Can I go down on you?”

Rey hesitated long enough for Kaydel to take it as a rejection. “I mean, no pressure, of course,” she said, pushing herself off of Rey and sitting down on the other end of the couch. “It’s fine if you don’t want that. I don’t mind.”

“No, that’s not the issue,” Rey was quick to reassure her. “I just look a little strange down there, that’s all.”

“Nonsense,” Kaydel said. “Everyone says that about their junk. Just let me know what feels good for you.”

She seemed so earnest that Rey felt that this might be it. “Okay, sure,” she said. “I’d like that.”

Kaydel changed her mind real fast once Rey’s underwear came off. “I can’t do this,” she said, sounding agonized. “Rey, your genitals are _staring_ at me.”

Rey started to redress, her heart heavy. “I can’t actually see out of it,” she said, trying to sound casual. “I know it’s unusual.”

“I…” Kaydel looked so distraught that Rey knew what she was about to say before she could get the words out.

Rey wanted to spare her from having to say it. “Maybe we shouldn’t see each other anymore.”

Kaydel sighed. “I think that would be for the best.”

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Ben was having a similar experience.

“God, I really want your cock in my mouth,” Dopheld said as he straddled Ben’s lap. “It feels so hard.”

“Yeah, it–it’s like that,” Ben said. This was usually the part where he backed off with his partners, afraid of what would happen if he allowed them to see what he was hiding in his pants. But with Dopheld, things felt different. Maybe it was just that Ben was a lonely, horny 32-year-old virgin, but the two of them got along so well, and he loved how needy Dopheld sounded.

“Can I?” he asked. “Suck your cock.”

“S-sure.” 

The two of them made quick work of Ben’s jeans. “Wow, you’re like, _really_ hard,” Dopheld said, rubbing Ben’s cock through his boxers. “And...sharp? Do you have some piercings you’ve never told me about?”

“Uh,” Ben said, trying to gauge Dopheld’s interest from his tone of voice. “Something like that.”

“Kinky. Let’s see it.”

Approximately thirty seconds later, Dopheld was running out the door of Ben’s apartment.

Ben should have known better. He’d never met anyone who was comfortable dealing with the fact that he had a sword where his dick was supposed to be. He supposed it was for the best; after all, he found it difficult to masturbate without slicing his hand open, and he’d been dealing with his unusual anatomy for as long as he could remember. Most people with dicks had to deal with the occasional wet dream. Ben had to deal with shredded sheets.

He poured himself a drink, and then another. After the third drink, he decided to download a new dating app he’d heard described as “if Tinder and FetLife had a baby.” Ben wasn’t sure about kink, but surely someone out there would be into a sword dick.

He turned down the first ten profiles he saw. He didn’t want to be tied up, nor did he particularly want to be humiliated during sex any more than he already was. But the eleventh profile looked promising.

_Name: Rey_

_Age: 22_

_Interested in: Any gender_

_Bio: Okay, I’ll be upfront about this: I have a cyclops eye where my vagina should be. No, this isn’t a metaphor. Yes, I still have a functioning clitoris. Serious enquiries only._

Her profile photo wasn’t very descriptive, but it didn’t matter. Ben liked how frank she was. And even if she was joking about the eye thing, it sounded like she was open to the possibility of a sword dick.

Also, he was drunk enough to start making bad decisions.

He swiped right, then proceeded to pass out on his couch.

* * *

Rey had signed up for the new dating app in a fit of desperation, figuring that she needed to try being upfront about the vagina situation if she ever wanted to have sex. Unfortunately, the options presented to her weren’t particularly promising, with one exception.

_Name: Ben_

_Age: 32_

_Interested in: Any gender_

_Bio: The only kink I’m interested in is whether or not you’re into really sharp dicks._

She had no idea what he meant by “really sharp dicks,” but the bio made her snort, which was more than could be said of any other profile she’d seen so far. When she didn’t immediately get a _You and Ben have matched!_ message, she sighed and threw the phone down on the couch and decided to just go to sleep. Maybe it was a bad idea to sign up for a new dating service the same night she’d been dumped.

The next morning brought some welcome news, with two new notifications from the app.

_You and Ben have matched! (2 hours ago)_ _  
__You have 4 new messages from Ben (2 hours ago)  
_ _You have 1 new message from Ben (13 minutes ago)_

Rey unlocked her phone, hands shaking. Was this it? Was she finally about to meet someone who didn’t mind being stared at by an unseeing eye during sex?

> Ben: Hi, Rey. I’m not sure what one usually says in messages like this.
> 
> Ben: I’m really bad at this sort of thing.
> 
> Ben: Shit, I probably shouldn’t tell you that. Sorry.
> 
> Ben: Let me start over. Would you like to grab a drink sometime?
> 
> Ben: Or not. I’m sorry.

The fact that he seemed as awkward as she felt was promising, and she quickly tapped out a reply, hoping that he was still online.

> Rey: I’m not very good at this sort of thing either, but I’d love to grab a drink sometime.

The reply was nearly instantaneous.

> Ben: Really?
> 
> Rey: Yes. Are you free on Tuesday evening?
> 
> Ben: I am. Can I take you out?
> 
> Rey: Do you like margaritas? The Lunar Ranch does a great margarita special on Tuesdays.
> 
> Ben: Sure, that sounds great. What time?
> 
> Rey: 7?
> 
> Ben: Sounds great. See you Tuesday at 7.
> 
> Rey: Great, see you then :)

She locked her phone, heart pounding. Was this it? Was she about to finally find love? There was just enough time between now and Tuesday to have a complete meltdown and put herself back together again.

She couldn’t _wait._

* * *

Tuesday arrived far too quickly and not quickly enough for Ben. He and Rey had chatted through the app. They hadn’t touched on the subject of unusual genitalia, but it turned out they had plenty else in common. By the time he was pulling into the parking lot at The Lunar Ranch, he was actually feeling good about this. Even if sex turned out to be a no-go for them, at least they’d have plenty to talk about.

Even though neither of them had put a clear profile photo on the dating app, they’d swapped selfies so that they’d be able to recognize each other. That didn’t stop Ben from being blown away by how cute Rey was when he spotted her sitting at a cozy table for two when he walked into the restaurant.

“Ben!” she said, standing up to greet him. Before he knew it, she was pulling him into an embrace. “It’s so good to finally meet you in person.”

He returned the hug, trying to ignore how perfect it felt to have Rey in his arms. They’d barely met; he couldn’t allow himself to let his hopes run away with him.

Also, if he thought too much about it, there was a chance his dick would tear his pants open. It wasn’t sharp enough to do any damage unless he was fully erect, something that had caused a lot of issues when he was in high school.

“It’s good to meet you, too,” he said, pulling away so that they could sit down. “I feel like I already know you so well.”

Conversation flowed just easily as it had over text, proving that they were as good a match as Ben had hoped. Before they knew it, it was half past ten and the restaurant was kicking them out so that they could close up for the evening. They’d been talking too much to have time to eat or drink much, and he was feeling exceptionally good about the situation as they walked into the parking lot.

“I had a really good time tonight,” Rey said, leaning in as they lingered by his car.

“Me too.” Before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned in to kiss her, praying that his dick would behave enough to not injure her.

Rey returned the kiss with more enthusiasm than anyone ever had with Ben, wrapping her arms around his neck and practically climbing him. He did his best to arrange their bodies to minimize the risk of injuring her, but it soon became clear that they both wanted the night to continue. “Do you want to come back to my place for a drink?” he asked when they broke apart for air.

The way she was looking at him made his heart skip a beat. “I’d love to.”

* * *

Rey could barely contain herself as Ben led them up to his apartment. He’d barely shut the door behind them when she practically lept for him, so desperate to continue what they’d started in the parking lot. She could feel the telltale sign of the cyclops eye beginning to weep with desire. Judging by the growing hardness in Ben’s pants, he was feeling the same. And judging by the way conversation had flowed all evening, there was a chance he might not mind her unusual anatomy.

Also, she had been completely upfront about having a cyclops eye in place of a typical vagina, so he wouldn’t be completely shocked. And she’d be lying if she said that she wasn’t curious what he meant by “really sharp dicks.”

Somehow they made it to his bedroom, leaving clothing scattered on the way. By the time they fell onto his bed, Rey had rid herself of her dress and bra, leaving her clad in just her underwear. Ben, on the other hand, was still wearing his jeans, a situation that Rey wanted to rectify immediately.

She reached for the button, surprised by how hard he was. She didn’t have much experience with dicks—just a handjob on a promising date that had immediately fallen apart afterwards when he’d tried to return the favor a few minutes later—but this was more than she was expecting. It was flattering; she was thrilled that he wanted her as badly as she wanted him.

“Hold on.”

Rey froze, halfway to undoing the button on his jeans. “What is it?” she asked, hoping she was about to learn what “really sharp dicks” meant.

“Rey, I think you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met, and I hope it’s not too forward of me to say this.”

The words practically made her melt, and she couldn’t stop herself from giving him a slow, deep kiss. “It’s not too forward,” she whispered. “I feel the same way about you, too.”

The words had the opposite effect of what she’d intended. Instead of smiling at her, he looked even more apprehensive than he had before. “I need to warn you about something,” he said.

She couldn’t stand dancing around the question any longer. “Is this about the ‘really sharp dicks’ thing on your profile?”

He sucked in a breath. “Yeah. Yeah, it is.”

Now she was the one feeling apprehensive. “Is it some sort of fetish you have?”

“Not exactly.”

“Then what is it?”

“I think I just need to show you.” He pushed himself off the bed, standing at the end of it. Rey watched as he slowly unfastened his jeans and pulled them down.

Even with his boxers on, Rey could tell there was something unusual going on. She gaped as he removed the final layer of clothing, showing a sword where she expected his dick to be. It wasn’t very long, but the tip looked rather sharp. “I understand if you want to leave now that you know,” he said, sounding rather sad about it.

“Ben,” she said, scrambling to pull off her underwear. “It’s okay. You’re not alone with your strange genitalia.” She spread her legs, putting the cyclops eye on full display. “See?”

He stared long enough for her to start to doubt her brazenness. What if he was as repulsed by the eye as everyone else Rey had shown it to? She clamped her legs shut, searching his expression for a clue as to what he was thinking. “Ben?” she said weakly.

His eyes flew up to meet hers. “You’re not alone, either,” he said. “But I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” she replied. “I trust you.”

“Are you sure? I know how much it has to have my eye poked.”

“It’s not a normal eye. I can’t see out of it, either.”

“Well in that case,” he said dryly, but he didn’t hesitate to lay down beside her on the bed.

The cyclops eye between her legs wept, ready to be poked out with his massive sword. This was a better scenario than she had hoped for. With Ben, she didn’t feel like such a freak, and even though there was a very real danger of injuring themselves in ways that would be impossible to explain to a doctor, she was ready to have him in any way she could.

She threw her leg over his hip, pulling herself closer to him. “Rey,” he sighed as she attempted to get close enough to grind against his sword.

“How sharp is it?” she asked.

“I’ve never done this with another person before,” he admitted, “but the sides are blunt enough to touch. It’s just the tip that’s sharp.”

“I’ve never done this before, either,” she confessed. “Had sex with someone else, I mean. You’re the first person who hasn’t been completely put off by the eye.”

“Their loss,” he said, the words filling her with so much joy that she didn’t think twice about rolling them over and literally impaling herself on his dick.

“Wait!” he shouted, but it was too late. Rey could feel something unusual happening down there, but the sensation of Ben filling her was too overwhelming for her to wonder why she wasn’t in pain over having her cyclops eye being poked by Ben’s sword dick. “Rey, this is—”

“Incredible,” she sighed, sliding up and down him slowly. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this good before.”

“Me either,” he sighed, thrusting his hips up into her. “I can’t believe you’re not in excruciating pain right now.”

“I feel great,” she said, increasing the intensity of her movements. “Ben, you feel _amazing._ ”

After that, words became unintelligible as they lost themselves to pleasure. They peaked together, further proving that they were meant to be together. It wasn’t until after, when Ben pulled out of Rey, that it occurred to either of them that something unusual had just happened.

Ben was the first one to notice it. They’d flopped down on their sides to catch their breath. Rey closed her eyes, reveling in the post-orgasmic bliss she’d found with Ben. When she opened them again, he was staring slack-jawed at where they’d just been joined. “What is it?” Rey asked, alarm at his expression cutting through the post-coital endorphins.

“Rey,” he said. “You’re never going to believe this, but I think you have a vagina now.”

“ _What?_ ” She scrambled out of bed, searching for a hand mirror. She had to see this for herself. She pulled the bulky concave mirror she used when applying makeup off of her bureau and held it between her legs, gasping when she saw a slick hole dripping with cum where an eye had once been. “Oh my god,” she said as she watched the cum drip down her legs. “I have a vagina.” She looked back up at Ben and nearly dropped the mirror in shock. “Your sword,” she gasped, putting the mirror back on the bureau.

“I know,” he said, looking down at his own genitals. “I have a dick now.”

Something occurred to her suddenly. She’d been assuming that this wasn’t just going to be a one-time thing because Ben understood the struggle of having unconventional genitalia. But if they no longer had that connection, would he still want to stay with her?

Something in her expression must have tipped him off that she was panicking, because he stood up and walked over to her. “What is it?” he asked. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, nothing like that,” she said, although there was a bit of discomfort that she wasn’t used to. “I just thought—well, you understood me and my situation, but now that you have a normal dick, I understand if you want this to end here.”

“Rey, I liked you before I knew about your eye,” he explained. “This doesn’t change how I feel about you. Unless you…?” He trailed off. She could tell he was trying to maintain a calm expression, but he was failing abysmally.

Fortunately for both of them, she had no interest in ending things. “This doesn’t change a thing for me, either,” she said, wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

_One year later_

“Is that everything?” Ben asked as he placed a box down on the counter.

“That was the last load,” Rey confirmed, flopping down on the couch. “Now I just need to go back and clean the place.”

Ben wasn’t surprised by how quickly and deeply he and Rey fell in love after that first fateful night. Even though neither of their bodies had reverted to their original state, he hadn’t wanted to try sex with someone else, and neither had she. When she mentioned that her lease was ending last month, he jumped at the chance to invite her to move in with him.

“Take a break,” he said, pouring her a glass of water. “You still have a week before you’re officially done there.”

She stood up, taking the glass from him. He could tell that something was on her mind, but he didn’t want to pressure her. He trusted that she’d bring it up when she was ready.

Besides, he had his own plan to be distracted with. “Go shower,” he said. “I’m taking you out to dinner.”

Half an hour later, they were pulling into the parking lot at The Lunar Ranch, the site of their first date. “This is a throwback,” Ben said. It had been Rey’s idea to come here for dinner. She still seemed distracted; he figured it was simply the stress of moving, and he wanted to do anything he could to alleviate that stress.

Besides, he wasn’t too picky about where they went for dinner tonight. This was a question he could ask her anywhere.

They were halfway through a shared plate of nachos when he couldn’t take it anymore. “What’s wrong?”

Rey flinched. “Nothing’s wrong,” she said. “Everything’s great. Perfect, even.”

“You’ve been distracted all day. All week, even.”

“Well, I _am_ moving out of the apartment I’ve lived in for the last three years.”

“That’s not it.” He hated how insecure he was starting to sound, but now he couldn’t stop panicking. Was she regretting it already? She’d seemed so enthusiastic about moving in with him. “You can talk to me about it, whatever it is.” If she really was having second thoughts, the box burning a hole in his pocket was going to make it even worse.

She finally put down her fork. “Okay,” she said, digging around for something in her pocket. A moment later, she stood up, then knelt in front of him. “I’ve been trying to find a way to ask this that conveys how I feel about you, but I don’t think I have the words for how much I love you.”

Oh. Wait.

“Ben Solo, will you marry me?”

He couldn’t help it. He burst into laughter. “You beat me to it,” he said once he was finally capable of speaking. “I was going to ask you the same thing tonight.”

Rey’s expression went from horrified to embarrassed to jubilant more quickly than he could really keep up with. “Really?”

“Yes. _Yes._ You’re it for me, Rey Johnson. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Cyclops eye and all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rey has a cyclops eye in place of a vagina and Ben has a sword instead of a dick. They end up having sex without seriously injuring themselves because this fic is an excuse to use the line “The cyclops eye between her legs wept, ready to be poked out with his massive sword.”


End file.
